The Last Night
by BabyBee3
Summary: Kari knew that Tk's life was in a downward spiral, but until now she didn't know that it had spiraled completely out of control and that it was too late to help him. (Short one shot)


_**The Last Night  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Kari lay with Tk in her bed. He had showed up about two hours ago with her favorite Disney movie, pizza and the beautiful grin that she was never able to refuse. Now with the pizza eaten and the ending credits of _Enchanted_ rolling, the two of them just relaxed. Kari looked over at Tk. He was staring up at the ceiling. There were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

The last six months had been very rough for Tk. Boys had began bullying him at school and then a month after the bullying had begun his brother Matt was killed by a drunk driver. A drunk driver that also happened to be his mother. Tk fell in to a deep depression after that tragic day. When ever Matt was mentioned Tk fell apart and when ever his mother was mentioned Tk became angry and tearful.

Kari had tried to be there as much as she could for him but nothing she did ever seemed to help. She was afraid she would never get her best friend back.

"Tk?" Kari murmured. He looked over at her and smiled. Tonight had been the first time Kari had seen Tk smile in the last six months. It felt amazing to see it again. She had almost forgotten how lovely it was.

Tk rolled onto his side, facing her. "Yes, Kari?"

"I've missed your smile."

Tk's eyebrows rose. "Yeah?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I promise to smile all night." That made Kari smile.

"Good." She murmured.

Tk's smile faltered and then disappeared. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about and I want to apologize-"

"No, Tk." Kari said, shaking her head. "It's not your fault."

"But it is. There's no excuse for my behavior towards you. You're always here...always. I haven't gone a day without you since we met and I would never want to. You are my best friend and you've stuck by me through all of this crap that's been happening. I'm so sorry that I've been such a jerk. And I..." Tk fell silent and sat up, turning his back to Kari.

She sat up too. "Tk?" He sighed and glanced at her, rolling up one of his sleeves. He shoved that arm at her and turned his face away. Kari took his hand and studied his arm, gasping at what she found. Traveling all the way up Tk's forearm were thin cuts and scars. "When did you start?"

"Right after...right after Matt..." He whispered.

Kari could feel tears welling up. "Why didn't you say something? I would've helped you!"

"I didn't want help, Kari." He said meeting her gaze. She saw him wince slightly when tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I am constantly thinking of him. All the time. '_What would he be doing right now if he were still here?_' Cutting makes me feel better. When I do it, for a few moments, I'm not thinking about him. It relieves me." Kari took his face in her hands.

"Tk, there are better ways to deal with grief! Talking to me is one of them."

"I...I didn't want you to see me cry."

She pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, Tk." She whispered and then pulled back, looking him in the eyes. A thought had just occurred to her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Kari..." Tk took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I came over tonight to say...good bye."

"Where are you going?" When he didn't answer, her bottom lip trembled. Tk reached for her but she pushed him away.

"Kari, please don't be mad at me. I just...I can't take it anymore. It's too hard."

She looked him in the eyes. "You would really do that to Patamon? Leave him alone? Force him to go through the misery that Gabumon is facing?" Tears brimmed his eyes as he listened to her questions. "What about me?" She whispered. "What about all of us? All of the digidestine, your parents, the digimon? Are you really planning to make us all go through more pain? You aren't the only one hurting! Are you really going to make us suffer more?"

"But all of you are so strong. I'm weak. I can't do this! It hurts too much. It's a constant pain that never goes away." Tears fell down Tk's cheeks. "I can't do it!"

"Tk, we're strong because we stick together. We talk to each other and we cry together when things are tough. You refuse to talk to us. You've been bottling it up and pushing us away when you obviously need someone to talk to. We can help you get through this." Kari took hold of Tk's hands and squeezed them gently. "It's not always going to hurt. If you let us help you it'll get better. You'll be able to remember Matt the way he deserves to be remembered." She reached up and touched his cheek, wiping his tears away. Tk fell against her, burying his face into her shoulder. "Tk," She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Her own tears fell as she hugged him. "I love you too much to let you do this."

He pulled away from her and met her gaze. "I don't want to hurt you or any of them...especially not you."

"Tk-"

"I should of spoken to you sooner." He whispered, his bottom lip trembled as he continued. "It's too late to change my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I took a poison before I got here." Kari's eyes widened in horror. "It's a bit slow...I don't know when-" Kari launched herself off of the bed and out of the room before he could finish what he was saying. Neither her parents or brother were home. She reached for the phone and dialed the emergency number, explaining the situation and giving her address to the operator. They were sending an ambulance immediately. Kari rushed back to her bedroom to see Tk laying in her bed. She came to the edge of the bed and knelt down next to it. She whispered his name as she ran her fingers through his fair hair. His eyes met hers. "You're beautiful." He said. "Did you know that?" She shook her head, unable to speak. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips gently to hers. "The most beautiful girl in the world."

The ambulance arrived five minutes after Kari's call. Tk died as they were running through the door.

* * *

**This is my first one shot. I know it's short but please leave a review if you like. I would very much appreciate it! :)**


End file.
